phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
História do Rock
é uma música do episódio "Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez", quando Phineas Flynn e Ferb Fletcher foram convencer Danny a voltar para o Love Händel. Letra Danny: Sentem aí, crianças, vou contar a minha história (Blues) Eu era um garoto quando eu escutei Um grande mestre do blues, que maravilha eu achei Apenas com a guitarra e sem dinheiro pra gastar Sua música era triste mas sabia se alegrar Piscando pra mim ele disse: "Vou te dar uma luz Se você quer ser feliz aprenda a cantar o blues" (Rock and Roll) Então pedi uma guitarra, pro meu pai implorei Falei que queria aprender o blues e do lado dele sentei Meu pai falou que no tempo dele, boogie-woogie era chique! Phineas: É só tocar o blues com mais um pouco de swing Danny: É o poder da música que explica isso aí Foi graças a ela que meu pai conheceu minha mãe e eu nasci (Solo de guitarra psicodélico) Phineas: O que que é isso? Danny: Isso é o psicodelismo, foi daí que nasceu o solo de guitarra. Phineas: Não, de onde vem essas cores? Danny: Eu nem desconfio. (Funk americano) Há! Descobri todos os poderes da guitarra Quando mais amplificada mais pesada era a barra Phineas: É só você tocar o baixo com slap que o funk vai rolar Mas isso também é blues, é só tocar de um jeito que faz balançar! Danny: Batam palmas, vamos lá! (Clap clap) Todos juntos, 1, 2, 3! Se você quiser dançar é só deixar o funk ter a sua vez! (Metal/Rock) Metal! Dê um soco no ar! Metal! Deixe o som te levar! É tudo barulhento e com atitude Phineas: Seus pais vão pensar que é louco E os vizinhos vão dizer que é rude! Danny: É o blues outra vez, e da cabeça aos pés! Ponha um pouco de ruído e o volume no dez A música faz a sua vida mudar, pra sempre! (Yahh-o!) É isso! Obrigado, obrigado! Informações de Fundo * Nos anos 50, mostra a transição do blues para o boogie-woogie, rock and roll e rockabilly. *Quando Phineas diz de onde vem essas cores, em resposta aquilo está voltando aos anos 60, um homem que estava na parte de trás do palco derrama tinta sobre um projetor que mostra as cores que rodam no fundo das bandas tocando. Isto foi feito para contrariar os efeitos colaterais dos fãs que estavam usando LSD. *Essa canção tem 5 diferentes estilos de música. * De certa forma, o desempenho visual da canção pode ser uma homenagem ao videoclipe da canção "Dani California" do Red Hot Chilli Peppers, uma vez que elw também mostra a rock através dos anos. *Nos anos 70, durante a cena do funk, Phineas está vestido de Elton John, incluindo os óculos de estrela (também usados por Bootsy Collins), o nome Funk Train é uma alusão ao programa Soul Train, programa dedicado a música negra, Elton John chegou a participar do programa nos anos 70, sendo um dos poucos artistas brancos convidados pelo programa. *Durante a cena de heavy metal do vídeo, Ferb está vestido como Slash, da banda "Guns 'n' Roses", mas estranhamente, ele está tocando bateria, enquanto Slash é conhecido como um dos melhores do mundo na guitarra. Phineas está vestido como o cantor principal da "Guns 'n' Roses", Axl Rose do show 88 de Ritz. Danny está vestindo uma camisa de malha, uma homenagem ao baterista do "Motley Crue", Tommy Lee na capa do álbum Shout at the Devil. Galeria de Imagens |nome= }} Ver Também *Lista de Músicas *"Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez" en:History of Rock Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas de Episódios Duplos